


L’Etoile Spéciale

by orphan_account



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Cour Francais, Drumfred, M/M, Victoria ITV - Freeform, c'est seulement une blague, mdr, tout le monde veut se faire Alfred, version francaise
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Un petit moment dans lequel le Roi des Français est gêné par ses propres désiresLes titres alternatifs :Une escapade dans la couche royaleTout le monde veut se faire AlfredAlfred Paget a un joli petit cul





	L’Etoile Spéciale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucky_Moony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Moony/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Everybody Loves Alfred](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034118) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)



> Je remercie Lucky_Moony pour corriger mon travail ! Le français est pas ma langue maternelle, elle était donc très gentille de m'aider !

Le château de Fontainebleau était aussi grand et imposant que le Roi des Français.

Drummond et monsieur Alfred d’Anglesey furent stupéfaits lorsque le roi leur demanda la raison pour laquelle ils semblaient si amicaux et si contents en permanence.

<<Je n’ai jamais vu deux hommes aussi contents que vous. Si l’on me le demandait, je dirais que vous vous engagez à un acte clandestin>>, dit le roi Louis-Philippe, quand la reine Victoria et sa cour royale descendirent de voitures devant son palais.

<<Votre majesté est vraiment observatrice !>> dit monsieur Alfred en souriant. Il était courtisan de profession ; il fallait donc qu’il soit toujours content.

C’était sa raison d’être.

Monsieur Alfred estima qu’il était peut-être un peu trop content en ce qui concernait Drummond. Il ajouta donc un petit commentaire sans comprendre que cela pouvait rendre la situation de plus en plus grave.

<<Malheureusement, ma vie à Londres n’est pas forcement aussi intéressante que vous l’avez décrite !>>

En parlant, Alfred regarda Drummond qui paraissait soucieux.

<<En fait, nous, et j’entends par là _moi et mon petit-ami_ ; voudrions visiter Londres. J’ai entendu dire que l’ambiance y était romantique>>.

_Quoi ?_

Si jamais au cours de leur vie Drummond et monsieur Alfred furent surpris, ce fut cette fois-ci.

<<Louis-Philippe, est-ce que j’entends un petit peu de commérages ?>> demanda la reine Victoria.

Elle était descendue de sa voiture et apparemment, elle était trop petite pour avoir été remarquée jusqu’à maintenant. Le roi semblait gêné, mais maintint un visage serein et respectif en répondant à l’autre souverain.

<<Pas du tout madame, pas du tout… Allons-y, il y a une grande fête de bienvenue à votre intention à l’intérieur !>> Le roi se tourna pour faire face à monsieur Alfred pendant que la reine britannique était inattentive.

Le bras d’Alfred était tenu par Drummond, qui se sentait protecteur, puisqu’il avait vu quelque chose de dangereux dans les yeux du roi.

<<Je te revois plus tard, Alfred d’Anglesey. Ce soir, dans ma chambre. >> murmura le roi.

Dès que le roi les eu laissés pour suivre Victoria, Alfreddit : <<Drummond, s’il-te-plaît… Aide-moi !>>

<< Pourquoi ? Tu as l’opportunité de devenir la maîtresse d’un roi. C’est une position très convoitée. Moi, je tuerais quelqu’un pour obtenir les faveurs d’un roi>>.

<<Tais-toi, je suis sérieux !>>

<<Sans doute. Vas-y, nous allons être laissés en arrière>>, ajouta Drummond. Il serra Alfred dans ses bras lorsque les autres ne regardaient pas. <<Pas de panique ! C’était seulement une blague. Mais si tu  ne vas pas à sa chambre, j’irai à ta place !>>

<<Je te déteste en ce moment>>.

<<Et c’est pourquoi je t’aime>>.

**Author's Note:**

> Lucky_Moony m'a convaincu d’essayer d'écrire en français pour la première fois. C’est la raison pour laquelle la fic est un peu courte mais j'espère que cette fic était facile de lire de toute façon. Il y a pas beaucoup de francophones qui lisent Drumfred, cependant j’écrirai plus d’œuvres courtes et les publier en français pour me perfectionner en français et en anglais pour vous, les lecteurs ! Laissez un commentaire s.v.p. si vous en avez profité ! Une version anglaise sera écrite et mettre sur ao3 un peu plus tard ! 
> 
> Merci encore pour lire !


End file.
